The Begining or End?
by Lirara xox
Summary: Nico comes back to Camp Halfblood after years of hiding in the shadows. After the quest with the chosen seven when Nico comes back from leading Reyna though Tarturus everyone has moven on. But Nico left a part of himself in Tarturus, the second time was revisiting it. When Nico came back that second time he wasn't the same. And no one seems to know what to do about it. (Rated T)


** Chapter One:**

** The Begining...**

* * *

Perfection is what they wanted imperfection is what they received.

Nico di Angelo was anything but perfect; he couldn't relate too other people, he had a terrible attitude always seeing the darker side of life from the shadow's point of veiw, and last but not least he always lost.

He lost his mother, he lost Bianca, he lost Percy or technically never had him in the first place, his father was too afraid to admit he was proud of him because of fear of what his wife thought. So in reality the score board for the Italian boy was exactly so:

Life- 1 trillion

Nico- 0.00000

His only escape from this hell they called life was hell itself. The pain and agony of wailing desperate ghosts begging for his pity, the constant beckoning of he dead to give them another chance at life. He enjoyed it, Nico was becoming a sick person he knew. Ever since he'd went through Tartarus all alone... He had never been completely honest with his "friends". He'd been too scared to tell them the truth of it all. How the god Tartarus himself had tortured him beyond belief, how he'd been forced to bathe in the rivers of fire 'till his skin peeled off. The things they'd made him see. Nico wanted to spare his friends, so he hid it all behind this mask of pure hatred, and anger at everything and everyone.

The only person he'd even told a sample of his trip in Tarturus was the damned Son of Jupiter. Who'd just sat there in sort of a shocked silence at the bare taste of Nico's story. So Nico had made up an excuse saying he didn't want to say anything else, that it was painful to remember. Which it was, but he'd wanted to tell someone and get it out of his system but Jason Grace was not the one to tell obviously.

Nico usually hid in his shadows when around other people. Hanging out at clubs and getting as high as he could manage or drunk, when the nightmares of Tarturus became too much. He wasn't really on track with his life either, he traveled across the place often and when he was in need of money would usually get a job here and there than live off that money for awhile. Sometimes he was degraded to pickpocketing but hated doing that. It felt wrong to take what someone had worked to earn all their lives.

But it was better then going back to Camp Half- Blood and facing them. After coming back from the mission with the Doors of Death and everything else Percy and everyone had returned a hero. Nico was too but...

He didn''t like it. Everyone always...

Asking about how he'd managed to survive it two times. Always asking, asking, and asking. Returning him back to a place e didn't want to remember...

Really he'd done more than any of those people. Nico was jealous of Percy and Annabeth, he'd had to go through Tarturus alone. They had eachother down there and from what they'd described they hadn't gone through even half of what he had.

But that was his curse, being a son of Hades.

As Nico continued to walk through the forest his black backpack on his shoulders he felt hunger and anxiousness turmoil through his stomach. Nico was now 17 and hadn't gone to Camp Half-Blood in many years. It'd been so long since a decent meal too though, all he could afford was ramen noodles, or the dollar menu at Mc Donalds... So the smell of barbeque was heavenly too him.

Nico tried to stay focus on reaching the place and making sure he didn't trip then what everyone's reaction would be. But really he had grown alot, he was no longer as short as he used to be and was around 5'7 with some growth still ahead of him, hopefully. His black hair was shaggy and hung in his face covering the top half of his dark eyes and reached his shoulders and layred sweeps.

He wore ripped up black jeans that used to have none, lets just say... He hates monsters alot more than he used too. His shirt was a longsleeved plain red shirt, but he wore an expensive black leather jacket that he had gotten a couple months ago when he'd made the mistake of bumping in Percy's mom (Sally Jackson) while on a subway in Manhattan. He had tried to convince her to leave him be but she had forced the jacket on him and he ws sort of glad she had. He had been spending his nights in dark cold alleys pretty often of late.

Nico was really thin and pale also and tried to hide it by wearing baggy clothing but after awhile got tired of constantly sagging and started buying properly fitting jeans. His piecings were many on his ears, two on his left eyebrow, and one silver lip ring on his set of deep red lips. He continued to judge himself with low regards un'till he reached the pine tree he'd spent many nights looking up at the stars from beneath. Passing through the familiar smell of smoke and food lingered in his nostrils causing him to walk faster. Home, he felt at home.

Kids of all ages swarmed about their orange shirts glowing in the sky's sunset hue. When Nico found the the large building that the barbeque smell was floating from he immediately entered and wasn't all too surprised to see new and familiar faces. He spotted Percy over in a corner with Grover, Annabeth, and Jason while Hazel, Piper, Frank, and Leo were all laguhing and chatting it up a bit farther away. Other kids seemed to glance on in respect and some jealousy while others were too busy with their meal.

Nico grabbed a plate filling it with food and looked over at the fires where a portion of the food was supposed to be sacrficed to the gods. He smirked too himself and shrugged walking right pass the fire and to his old familiar table. He found the Hades' kids table empty as always and when he sat on the bench immediately began to eat in slow savoring bites.

"Um... Are you supposed to be here?" a voice said from behind him which Nico recognized as Piper's.

"Not as much as you, but not less than you" Nico said taking a drink of his cup of sprite from his goblet.

"Whats that even mean?" Piper said confused.

"Well your still a bit oblivious aren't you?" Nico said not turning to even glance at her.

"Piper? What are you doing over here? Who's this?" Jason Grace walked forward Percy and Annabeth in his tail.

"I don't know... I just asked this guy question and he.. I don't know" ,Piper said a bit shocked and bewildered.

"I didn't think any new campers were arriving especially sons of Hades", Annabeth said quzically looking over at her boyfriend.

"Me niether, where's this new camper?" Nico said sarcastially looking from side to side.

Percy stared at the head of messy hair before him looking stricken when the teen spoke...

"N-Nico?!" He exclaimed.

"Pfft. No its Santa Claus. Of course I'm Nico who the styx else could I be?", Nico said bitterly at Percy's ignorance.

"Nico? Where have you been man? We haven't seen you in years!" Jason Grace exclaimed.

"Really? I haven't noticed", Nico sighed and turned around to face his friends biting into the tender brisket sandwich in his left hand.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Please favorite, follow, and review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
